yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
World Championship 2007: Game Glitches
"The Selection" had the following erroneous card lore: "By paying 1000 Life Points you can destroy all Monster cards in face-up position on the Field and prevent any cards of the same type from being Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned." The actual effect of the card in-game is correct, however. * "Chainsaw Insect" makes the opponent draw a card even if it doesn't battle a monster. * If you have no cards in hand during your Standby Phase, you can still activate "Card Trader" and draw a card even though you cannot send a card from your hand back into the Deck. (The game seems to assume that the player must have at least 1 card in their hand during their Standby Phase because it immediately follows their Draw Phase, but it is possible to have an empty hand during one's Standby Phase if the drawn card is a Quick-Play Spell that can be activated immediately, or if the opponent plays a Trap or their own Quick-Play Spell that discards the player's card after they draw, or if the player's Draw Phase is simply skipped with a card effect.) * In CPU duels, the player can use "Overload Fusion" to Summon "Cyber End Dragon", which isn't a DARK monster. * "Option Hunter" doesn't activate when your monster is destroyed by battle. * The text of "Blue Medicine" uses its old misprint instead of its corrected version, and mistakenly says that it heals both players by 400 Life Points rather than only the user. * In the card menu, the mini image of a "Tricky Token" shows "Tricky Spell 4" but the large image instead shows "The Tricky". * "Destiny HERO - Malicious" can activate its effect during the opponent's turn. * One of the game's Theme Duel matches is to achieve victory through "Destiny Board" as fast as possible, with the S-Rank being awarded by winning within 5 turns. However, this is (nearly) impossible because "Destiny Board" requires both players' turns to pass in order to place one "Spirit Message" card; normally the minimum possible number of turns needed to win a Duel by "Destiny Board" is 8 (if the player draws it on their first turn and successfully uses it on their opponent's first turn), which is an "A" rank (awarded by winning within 10 turns). The developers seem to have mistaken the turn count as counting only the player's turns, rather than both players' turns together. ** A win in 7 turns is possible if the player has unlocked the ability to put 1 Forbidden card in their Deck, and the opponent goes first and triggers the player's "Makyura the Destructor" on their first turn. ** With ridiculous amounts of luck, a win in 5 turns is possible with three copies of "Gamble", if all three plus "Destiny Board" are drawn on the first turn, the opponent meets their activation conditions, and all three coin flips land as intended. It is also possible to win in 5 turns if two copies of "Gamble" plus "Makyura" are put together. ** From a purely hypothetical view, the effect of the opponent's "Arcana Force XXI - The World" can take the place of any copies of "Gamble", allowing a win in 5 turns; however, this card did not exist in the OCG/''TCG'' until about a year after this game's release and does not exist in this game. ** Also hypothetically, a now-defunct TCG-only ruling stated that it was possible to play two copies of "Destiny Board" and have them place "Spirit Message "I"" and "Spirit Message "N"" at the same time. Under this ruling, a victory in 5 turns would have been possible with "Makyura" and no skipped turns, by using an effect(s) to temporarily negate the effect of "Destiny Board", allowing the second copy to be removed from the field without removing any other letters. The existence of this ruling was due to an OCG to TCG translation error in the original TCG print of "Destiny Board", and does not exist in this game which uses the OCG rulings. Under those rulings and in this game, both "Destiny Board" copies are required to place their own copy of "Spirit Message "I"". (The TCG translation error and corresponding ruling were eventually fixed in 2016 with the release of "Dark Sanctuary".) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007